The Secret Plan Of Makoto!
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Suatu hari Haruka mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Rin kepada Makoto. Bagaimana reaksi Makoto? FREE! Fanfiction. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

HAI SEMUA KEMBALI DENGAN SAYA /plis

Ini fic keempatku. dengan fandom FREE!

Pairing? ikuti saja deh!

* * *

"Makoto" Panggil Haruka dari belakang.

"Haru? Ada apa?" Tanya Makoto dengan menoleh kebelakang karena Haruka menarik baju Makoto.

"Begini, sebenarnya... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa?" Tanya Makoto balik sambil tersenyum. Makoto sempat berpikir _Apakah Haru akan menyatakan cintanya kepadaku? Karena sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukainya._

"Sebenarnya... Aku"

"Iya?" Dag dig dug dari jantung Makoto mulai mengencang karena tidqk sabar.

"Aku menyukai Rin"

"Aku juga menyuka-" Kata Makoto tidak melanjutkan. "Tunggu, kau menyukai siapa?"

"Aku menyukai Rin. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya dong bodoh" Kata Haruka dengan pipi yang agak memerah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Makoto.

Serentak tentu saja Makoto kaget mendengar itu. Bagaimana lagi Makoto menyukai Haruka. Tetapi Haruka menyukai... Rin? Benarkah?

Apa.. Apakah ini yang disebut CINTA SEGITIGA? Makoto kehilangan akal dan pikirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia mengatakan "Baiklah aku pulang dulu"

"Eh.. Makoto? Kau tidak apa-apakah?" Tanya Haruka dengan khawatir sambil memegangi kepala Makoto.

"Jangan sentuh aku" Sentak Makoto dengan nada tajam namun pelan sambil menolak tangan Haruka.

"Kau,. marah? Kenapa?"

Makoto tersadar. "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Cuman agak capek" Balasnya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa.

"Baiklah... hati-hati" Kata Haruka dengan nada khawatir sekali lagi.

Makoto tidak menjawab ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan yang tidak yakin. Bagaimana lagi? Bisa dibilang ia patah hati.

Tiba-tiba ia mempunyai rencana, Makoto akan mendekati Rin. Dan membuat yakin agar Rin tidak menyukai Haruka balik. Karena ia merasa Rin sudah mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepada Haruka.

Dengan itu ia menciptakan schedule seperti ini:

Makoto mendekati Rin = Mempengaruhi Rin agar tidak menyukai Haruka = Rin menolak Haruka = Makoto berusaha membuat Haruka menyukainya = Haruka menyukai Makoto.

"Yoshh! Ini adalah daftar yang bagus!" Teriaknya riang karena mengira bahwa itu adalah rencana yang luar biasa dan pasti tercapai.

Lalu dimulailah hari-hari Makoto menjalankan rencananya.

* * *

Apakah Makoto berhasil menjalankan rencananya?

Apakah Haruka akan berbalik menyukai Makoto?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

Mind to give me a reviews? 8"D

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction

* * *

"Rin" Panggil Makoto kepada Rin.

"Mako..to? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kita kan _teammates_!" Kata Makoto dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ahh.. Iyasih. Tapi, apa kau tidak ada latihan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hari ini di liburkan. Karena kami perlu liburan juga" Jawab Makoto dengan senyum lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong kudengar dari Haru, kamu menangis saat kejadian itu kan?"

"A-apa. Bukan berarti aku cengeng, hanya terharu saja" Kata Rin dengan wajah memerah sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Makoto.

"Pft" Makoto tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Lagi-lagi ia masih tertawa. "Aku.. hanya mau bertanya. Apa kau punya perasaan pada Haru?"

"Haru?" Tanyanya bingung. "Hanya sebagai sahabat tentunya, tidak mungkin kearah situ kan? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa. Cuman penasaran saja" Kata Makoto dengan senyum lembut namun pahit.

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong turnamen nanti apa kalian mengambil relay?" Tanya Rin

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Makoto dengan semangat tidak seperti tadi.

"Baguslah" Jawab Rin menyeringai. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian! Demi nama Samezuka!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa" Kata Makoto setuju dengan senyuman lembut.

"Pffftt- HAHAHA" Tiba-tiba saja Rin tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahahaha!" Tembus Makoto dengan tertawanya.

"Aku ada latihan. Jadi, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Makoto!" Kata Rin dengan tawa menyeringainya yang khas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Makoto hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangannya. Dia tentu saja masih memikirkan kata-kata Haru yang berkata bahwa ia menyukai Rin. Makoto merasa dia selalu mengalah, tapi dalam hal ini sekali saja ia ingin berusaha dan tidak mengalah. Tapi Rin berkata bahwa ia menganggap Haru hanya sebagai 'sahabat'.

Untuk kali ini ia akan percaya kepada Rin. Karena Rin sudah membuka hatinya kembali kepada kita semua. Makoto merasa sejak turnamen itu, Rin sudah mulai membuka hatinya kembali. Ia lebih sering tertawa dan berbincang, tidak ada kemarahan di muka Rin.

Didalam hati Makoto paling dalam, hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan 'Bagaimanakah agar Haru menyukainya?'

Tentu saja itu susah. Haru termasuk orang berhati dingin atau lebih tepatnya polos? Bagaikan lumba-lumba yang polos ia selalu berenang di dalam air dengan bebas. Tidak ingin dikekang. Sebenarnya Makoto juga tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya ini dibalas oleh Haru.

Tapi, ia hanya ingin mencoba dan berusaha, apa salahnya? Tidak, hanya saja... Ia berpikir lagi.

Apakah membuat rencana itu baik untuknya maupun Haru maupun Rin. Makoto gelisah bagaikan burung pipit yang selalu berbicara, banyak pertanyaan didalam hatinya dilontarkan. Tapi, dia juga ingin mendekati Rin karena ia ingin bersahabat dengan Rin.

Jadi tidak masalah bukan? Ia berpikir seperti itu. Yang pasti, Makoto hanya ingin mendekati Rin bukan hanya karena agar perasaannya dibalas. Namun juga ingin lebih mengenal lebih dalam tentang Rin. Iya mengenal lebih dalam.

* * *

Yap, sampai disini dulu chapter 2 nya.

Mind to give me some reviews? Thanks !


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto sudah mengetahui bahwa Rin tidak menyukai Haru. Lalu apakah yang harus dilakukan Makoto sekarang?

Hari ini Makoto akan mengajak Haru pergi untuk menonton film. Yah, hanya berjalan-jalan saja bukan kencan...

Walaupun ia sangat berharap itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Ditengah-tengah entah ini takdir atau bukan. Ia bertemu Rin dan Gou bersama-sama. Dn kebetulan mereka juga menonton film yang sama.

"Rinn?" Kata Makoto kaget melihatnya.

"Makotooo?" Kata Rin juga kaget. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menonton film dengannya" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk haru dengan satu tangannya.

"Oohh.. Haru?"

"Haruka-senpai?" Potong Gou tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa kou?" Tanya Haru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan tempat duduk yang bersebelahan?" Katanya menyeringai. "Biar aku yang atur!"

"H-hei, gou kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" Kata Rin agak panik.

"Sudahlah sudahlah~ Onii-chan, kau diam saja" Katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya seperti ada maksud tersenyembunyi.

Lalu tempat duduk pun teratur. Aku berada di paling pojok, sebelahku Rin, sebelah lagi Kou, sebelah lagi Haru. Jauh.. Sangat jauh, padahal ini kesempatan. Pikir makoto.

"Makoto...Maafkan adikku, tidak apa-apa kan?" Katanya dengan wajah yang entah kenapa menurut Makoto 'cukup' manis.

"Tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok" Kata Makoto dengan senyum lembutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rin. Rin hanya menerimanya seperti anak kucing. Tidak sadar, Makoto tertawa dalam hati.

Film pun dimulai. Entah kenapa ia tidak terlalu mempersalahkan jarak jauhnya dengan Haru. Karena, Makoto asik melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari Rin yang melihat film tersebut.

Makoto merasa Gou menyukai Haru, maka dari itu ia membuat pola tempat duduk seperti ini. Tapi, untuk sekarang entah mengapa sejak dia dekat dengan Rin Makoto tidak memperdulikan masalah Haru?

Makoto tidak mengerti. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Rin benar-benar manis dan lucu. Kelihatannya Haru sudah mulai terikat dengan Gou? Tapi... entah kenapa Makoto tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ia tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. Tetapi dia masih menganggap bahwa dia 'masih menyukai Haru'

Setelah film selesai. Kami semua berpencar. Makoto merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Rin, padahal ada menjadi tidak yakin, apakah ia harus melanjutkan misinya ini atau bagaimana?

Ia berusaha mendekati Haru, tapi kenapa ia merasa sudah tidak ada perasaan kepada Haru?

* * *

Next chapter 4!

Give me a review please? 8"D

THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf! sudah lama tidak update! Sibuk di RL soalnya. Jadi ini chapter terakhir chapter 4!

- Chapter 4 -

* * *

"Makoto, aku rasa. Aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa lagi terhadap Rin" Kata Haru tiba-tiba kepada Makoto.

'DEG' Tiba-tiba detak jantung Makoto bergetar. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak tahu. Aku mulai merasa, bahwa ini bukan rasa 'cinta' tapi hanya sekedar 'kagum' kepadanya. Dan..." Kata haru. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah saat berkata 'dan'

"Haru? Kau kenapa? Dan apa?" Tanya Makoto lagi.

"Aku merasa aku menyukai Kou" Katanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kou? Kau yakin? Maksudku, kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Iya. Sangat yakin. Entah kenapa rasa ini berbeda sama sekali dengan Rin" Katanya kembali dengan wajah yang dingin seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, Makoto sama sekali tidak merasakan kegundahan disaat Haru berkata bahwa 'dia menyukai Kou' Malah, dia merasa lega saat Haru sudah tidak menyukai Rin?

Makoto masih tidak tahu jawabannya. "Baiklah, berusahalah keras, oke?" Kata Makoto dengan senyum lembut yang tertera di wajahnya.

Haruka hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Makoto pergi.

* * *

Hari ini Makoto kembali mengunjungi Samezuka Gakuen untuk melihat Rin. Entah kenapa, setelah Haru berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba Makoto ingin sekali melihat wajah Rin. Dia seperti ingin berteriak 'Rin! Haru sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi!' Kenapa? Tetap saja Makoto masih tidak mengerti.

Lalu? Bagaimana perasaannya selama ini terhadap Haru? Apakah itu cinta, atau hanya sekedar ingin 'melindunginya' karena Haru seperti anak kecil yang kesepian yang harus dirawat dan dijaga?

Melihat Rin dari balik pagar jeruji besi. Makoto memasukan beberapa jarinya kedalam lubang-lubang kecil di jeruji besi itu. Tidak sadar, Makoto selalu tersenyum saat melihat Rin berusaha keras disaat latihan renangnya.

"RIN!" Teriak dari kejauhan. "Rin! Bangun, Rin!" Langsung Makoto melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia kaget, terguncang, dan bingung. Tanpa sadar ia langsung berlari menuju ke kolam renang. Melihat Rin tergeletak yang masih memakai topi dan kacamata renangnya.

"Rin kenapa?!" Tanya Makoto tidak sabaran.

"Se-senpai, ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bernafas di kolam dan meminta bantuan, la-lalu pingsan" Kata lelaki berambut putih yang disertai wajah kepanikan tersebut.

"Rin, rin bangunlah, RINNN!" Teriak Makoto dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin dan terkadang memukul pipi Rin yang dingin. Wajah Rin dingin, bibirnya pucat memutih. Makoto tidak bisa berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Katanya berpikir terus menerus. Tapi, jika tidak ada bantuan sama sekali, bisa saja Rin... TIDAK. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' Pikir Makoto.

"Aku akan membawa Rin kebelakang dulu! Ijinkan aku" Kata Makoto dengan tiba-tiba dan menggendong Rin.

Di ruang ganti, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hanya satu. "1, 2, dan 3!" Kata Makoto menghitung sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Bibirnya, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rin. Secara lembut dan berkali-kali sambil mendorong dada Rin secara berkali-kali juga. Iya, itu hanya nafas buatan. Tapi bagi Makoto, itu adalah momen terpentingnya untuk dapat mendapatkan ciuman Rin.

"U-hUHUK UHUK" Rin tiba-tiba terbatuk. "MA-makoto...?" Rin melihat Makoto walaupun agak remang-remang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"RIN?! RIN, Rin. Kau, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Katanya panik. "Kau, kenapa bisa pingsan?"

"Ah.. Iya, aku pingsan? Mungkin karena terlalu capek. Turnamen sudah dekat, pagi, sore dan malam aku selalu latihan dan latihan" Katanya tipis dengan nada pelan. "Terima kasih Makoto" Senyuman tertera di wajah Rin dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Makoto dibalas dengan senyuman lembut juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau menyadarkanku dengan cara apa?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"E-ehhhhh" Wajah Makoto tiba-tiba memerah seolah tidak sanggup mengatakannya. "A-anu.. itu, aku menciummu" Katanya lagi semakin memerah.

Tiba-tiba wajah Rin memerah pula. "Ci-ciummm? Ah.. Tapi, itu hanya pernafasan buatan kan?" Entah kenapa wajah Rin seolah tidak bersemangat saat mengatakan 'pernafasan buatan'

"Rin...?" Tanya Makoto bingung.

"Ah.. Aku sudah baikan! Terima kasih Makoto!" Kata Rin dengan senyuman pahit.

"Tu-tunggu, Rin!" Panggil Makoto kepada Rin. Dengan cepat Makoto berpikir, Kenapa ia merasa senang saat mencium Rin? Kenapa sejak dekat dengan Rin, Makoto sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi terhadap Haru? Kenapa? Kenapa Ia selalu merasa senang saat melihat Rin bahagia, tersenyum dan melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Rin yang jarang ditunjukan? Kenapa?

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan

.

.

Apa?

.

.

.

"Rin, aku menyukaimu" Kata Makoto dengan jelas, singkat dan padat kepada Rin.

"Apa?" Kata Rin tidak dengar.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu"

"Hah...?" Wajah Rin tiba-tiba memerah. Malu dan bingung. "Eh? Menyukai sebagai sahabat?"

"Lebih dari itu. Tepatnya, aku mencintaimu" Kata Makoto dengan senyuman lembutnya yang khas.

"Ke-kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang bodoh" Tiba-tiba Rin menangis. "A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, bodoh!"

"Eh-?" Makoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pernyataan Rin yang barusan ia katakan. "Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?!" Teriak Rin dengan cukup keras dan jelas.

"Buktinya?" Makoto sepertinya sedang mempermainkan Rin.

"Bukti... INI" Tiba-tiba Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Makoto dan menarik baju Makoto lalu dengan paksa mencium bibir Makoto dengan lembut. Dengan cukup lama, ia sedikit memasukan lidahnya. Beserta saliva yang mengalir.

Saat mereka sudah cukup kehabisa nafas. Rin melepaskan ciumannya. "Apa itu cukup?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Kuterima perasaanmu" kata Makoto dengan senyuman lembut dan mencium bibir Rin sekali lagi.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Terima kasihh! Telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Ikuti cerita lain dariku ya! Salam!

**_Bakamilenbee-_**

RnR please?


End file.
